Rented Boyfriend
by ferinee
Summary: Semua ini berawal dari ide gila Luhan yang menyewa teman kencan untuk Jongin. / SEKAI's fanfic [Sehun/Kai] / chapter 1 is posted
1. Chapter 1

**Rented Boyfriend**

author : Ggamjongin or Rin

main cast : EXO's Kim Jongin & Oh Sehun

main pairing : Sehun/Kai, slight!Chanyeol/Kyungsoo

* * *

**RENTED BOYFRIEND**

Copyrights © 2014 by Ggamjongin or Rin

* * *

"_No, no, no_! Bisa tidak kita hiraukan saja undangan itu? Lagipula, tidak ada ruginya juga kalau aku tidak datang,"

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga kalau Jongin akan menolak undangan reuni kampusnya. "Tapi, apa salahnya kau datang sekali saja? Memangnya, kau tidak rindu dengan teman-temanmu atau-"

"Aku tidak mau, _hyung_. Kau tahu kalau aku sibuk," sanggah Jongin berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan laptopnya. Luhan terdiam sejenak tampak sedang memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Apa?" tanya Jongin ketus. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk mencari masalah dengan Luhan, namun jujur saja ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan Luhan itu.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tahu kenapa kau selalu menolak datang ke acara reuni itu," Luhan menarik seringainya. Jongin terdiam menatapnya heran. "Pasti karena kau malu kepada Chanyeol, kan?"

_Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. _Mendengar namanya saja, Jongin langsung kesal sendiri. Ya, mungkin Chanyeol-lah salah satu alasan kenapa Jongin tidak mau menghadiri acara tersebut. Jongin menatap Luhan dengan wajah datar. Ia berusaha tenang, meski di dalam hatinya ia mulai gundah.

"Itu alasan pertama. Alasan kedua karena kau tidak memiliki pasangan yang bisa dipamerkan di acara reuni itu, kan? Bayangkan kalau kau datang sendiri sementara teman-temanmu sudah menggandeng calon pendamping mereka. Dan Chanyeol, tentunya, mengajak-"

"Oke! Oke! Aku akan datang," Jongin tidak bisa mendengar dugaan Luhan yang seratus persen benar. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan betapa menyedihkannya dia, diusianya yang sudah 25 tahun ini, masih belum bisa menemukan calon pendamping hidup serta bahkan ia masih memiliki rasa terpendam kepada kekasih masa kuliahnya.

"Benarkah?" mata Luhan berbinar dan jujur itu membuat Jongin semakin kesal.

"Iya!"

"Oke, kalau begitu akan kucarikan pasangan kencan untuk-"

"Aku bisa datang sendiri, _hyung_!" Jongin nyaris menjerit karena sungguh ia tidak mau dicarikan pasangan kencan oleh Luhan. Ia tahu seperti apa selera Luhan yang amat berbanding terbalik dengan miliknya. Lagipula, Jongin tidak semenyedihkan itu sampai-sampai ia harus membawa seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak kenal ke acara reuniannya.

"Kau ingin membalaskan dendammu kepada Chanyeol, kan? Kau pasti ingin terlihat jauh lebih keren darinya, kan?" Ya Tuhan, kenapa Luhan mesti membawa nama Chanyeol lagi ke dalam masalah ini? Luhan benar-benar tahu dimana titik kelemahannya. Memang, sudah dari lama Jongin ingin membalaskan dendamnya kepada Park Chanyeol.

Masih terbayang dimemori Jongin ketika Chanyeol memutuskannya di depan seluruh siswa seangkatannya hanya karena Jongin belum siap berhubungan intim dengannya. Alhasil, ia jadi mendapat gelar '_the most holy boy_' sampai ia lulus. Setelah itu, Jongin tidak pernah berkencan lagi dengan siapapun karena ia belum siap dan jauh di dalam hatinya, ia masih menginginkan Chanyeol. Karena bagi Jongin (dulu), Chanyeol itu sempurna.

Kening Jongin seketika mengerut. Mungkin, Luhan ada benarnya. Jika ia pergi sendirian ke reuni itu, pasti mereka semua masih menganggap dirinya Jongin yang sama. Lalu, Chanyeol bersama tunangannya, Do Kyungsoo, akan menertawainya diam-diam. Karena Jongin menyedihkan, kesepian dan tidak ada yang mau menjadi kekasihnya. Jongin ingin menjerit jika membayangkan semua itu. Rasanya malu sekali jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Oke, oke, terserah kau saja, _hyung_," gumam Jongin, pasrah.

Luhan bersorak di dalam hatinya. Kemudian, ia buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menelpon seorang kawan lama. "Halo? Joonmyun, aku ingin memesan satu untuk malam ini,"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. Tadi Luhan bilang apa? Dia memesan sesuatu untuk malam ini? Kening Jongin kembali mengerut ketika Luhan menoleh ke arahnya, menarik senyum lebar yang merupakan pertanda buruk bagi Jongin.

.

.

Jongin mengecek kembali penampilannya di depan cermin. Ia kembali merapikan rambutnya, menaikkannya ke atas berusaha menimbulkan kesan baru bagi teman-teman lamanya. Luhan bilang teman kencannya malam ini akan datang sekitar jam enam. Tapi, sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh kurang dan acara tersebut dimulai jam delapan kurang.

Jongin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya sembari mencari kontak Luhan. Tepat saat dia akan menelpon Luhan, bel apartemennya berbunyi. Jongin segera melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya tanpa mengecek intercomnya terlebih dahulu. Dan siapa sangka, seorang pemuda yang mungkin lima tahun lebih muda darinya, yang juga memiliki wajah tampan serta tato bertulisan '_Sexy, free & Single' _di dadanya, kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya. Jongin tercenung tidak bisa berkomentar apapun.

"Kau.. Kim Jongin, kan?" meski, tidak seseksi atau seberat suara Chanyeol. Jongin tetap menganggap suara pemuda itu.. seksi, _hot_ atau entahlah, Jongin ingin menangis sekarang karena moment seperti ini jarang sekali terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

"Iya. Kau sia-"

"Aku teman kencanmu malam ini. Luhan sudah membayarku jadi kau tidak perlu-"

"Tunggu," Jongin pikir pemuda ini sudah gila. Atau mungkin dirinya yang gila. Atau jangan-jangan Luhan. Kepala Jongin terasa pening seketika. "Kau teman kencanku?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap Jongin aneh seolah kepala Jongin ada dua sekarang. Dan tiba-tiba saja, pandangannya berubah lagi menjadi sedikit.. kesal. "Pasti, Luhan _hyung_ tidak memberitahumu soal ini. Dasar.." pemuda itu mulai mengutuki Luhan, namun Jongin tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena dia kembali larut ke dalam fantasinya – fantasi sadis tentang dirinya yang menguliti Luhan hidup-hidup.

"Aku tahu kalau kau terkejut sekarang. Dan mungkin kau ingin membatalkan semua ini. Tapi, Luhan sudah membayar cukup mahal dan kudengar mantan kekasihmu-" _What the hell?_

"Oke! Oke! Ayo, kita pergi sekarang. Tapi, kumohon.. berhenti membawa subjek mantan kekasih selama semalaman ini," Jongin keluar dari apartemennya dengan sedikit lunglai. Ia mengunci pintu apartemennya dan pemuda itu memperhatikannya dengan seringai.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, ngomong-ngomong," ujar pemuda itu. Jongin mengangguk lalu berjalan cepat, tidak ingin berjalan bersampingan dengan Sehun. Sehun menatapnya sedikit tidak mengerti. Sehun menarik lengan Jongin membuat pria itu berhenti melangkah dan mau tidak mau menoleh ke belakang. "Kau tahu, _hyung_. Kalau tingkahmu seperti ini, mereka tidak akan percaya kalau kau ini kekasihku," bisik Sehun seraya menarik Jongin lebih mendekat padanya.

Kini, Jongin berada di samping Sehun serta entah bagaimana caranya, ia jadi memeluk lengan Sehun. Sehun tampak puas dan kemudian menuntun Jongin keluar dari gedung apartemen tersebut. Jongin berusaha menahan amarahnya serta dorongan untuk meninju wajah Sehun sekarang juga. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi malam ini hanya karena bocah bernama Oh Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mengemudi kalau-"

"Aku legal, oke? Usiaku duapuluh tahun, Jongin _hyung_," Sehun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Jongin. Entah ia sedang berusaha membuktikan sesuatu atau dia hanya menggoda Jongin _lagi_. Jongin tidak mau dipermainkan oleh bocah seperti Sehun dan membuang waktu dengan bermain-main dengannya. Ia cepat-cepat melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada Sehun lalu beranjak masuk ke dalam mobil. Kepalanya semakin pening.

"Luhan sudah memberitahu lokasinya dimana jadi kau tinggal duduk manis, _hyung_," Sehun tersenyum lebar membuat Jongin semakin gelisah. Mana mungkin bisa ia duduk tenang sementara seorang pemuda asing mengendarai mobilnya yang terbilang, _ehem_, cukup mahal.

Dan seperti dugaan Jongin, Sehun mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Ia seperti dirasuki oleh roh pembalap di film _Fast & Furious_. Selama perjalanan, Jongin hanya bisa berdoa semoga ia sampai dengan selamat. Ia memejamkan matanya tidak mau melihat ke arah jalanan.

Perlahan, laju mobil memelan. Jongin mulai memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan kurang dari setengah jam, ia sudah sampai di hotel tempat acara reuni diadakan. "Kau.." Jongin ingin melempar Sehun keluar dari mobilnya sekarang juga. Ia tidak tahan melihat seringai pemuda itu serta ekspresi arogannya.

"Aku keren kan, _hyung_?" dia terlihat bangga akan '_prestasi kecilnya_' yang bisa saja membunuh mereka berdua.

"Keren? Kau bisa membunuh kita berdua, bodoh!"

"Tapi, _well_, kita masih hidup kan sekarang?" seringai Sehun semakin melebar.

Jongin menghela nafas lalu melempar pandangannya keluar mobil. Sehun memarkirkan mobil Jongin di _basement. _Dan ketika Jongin hendak keluar dari mobilnya, Sehun langsung mencegahnya tiba-tiba. "Diam dan biarkan aku yang melakukan semuanya," Sehun keluar dari mobil, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih tercenung di bangkunya.

Diluar dugaan Jongin, Sehun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya berlagak seperti seorang _gentleman_. Jongin semakin kesal dan ia ingin beralri pulang sekarang juga. "Jangan samakan aku dengan klien wanitamu, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu. Jongin berjalan lebih dahulu di depannya dan lagi-lagi, Sehun kembali menariknya hingga Jongin jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. "Seperti kataku tadi, diam dan biarkan aku yang melakukan semuanya," Jongin dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun tepat di belakang telinganya. Ia membeku dan membiarkan Sehun memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka berjalan berdampingan ke dalam gedung hotel.

"Sehun-ssi,"

"Hm?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ini pertama kalinya," aku Jongin ketika mereka berada di meja resepsionis. Sehun menarik senyum seolah berkata '_you'll be fine'._

"Kim Jongin," ujar Jongin kepada seorang wanita yang bertugas mendata para tamu undangan. Ketika, wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Jongin seperti mengenali dirinya.

"Jongin, ini aku.. Soojung!" wanita itu nyaris menjerit dan entah kenapa dia terlihat senang sekali melihat Jongin datang malam ini.

"Oh, hai.. Soojung?" Jongin berusaha untuk ramah dengannya. Namun, jujur saja ia tidak mengingat siapa itu Soojung. Sehingga suaranya terdengar palsu sekali ditelinga Sehun. Sehun mendelik ke arahnya. Jongin mengangkat bahunya sembari menggeleng beberapa kali.

"Kau terlihat tampan sek- oh, maaf.. aku tidak menyadari seseorang di sebelahmu," Soojung melirik ke arah Sehun yang sudah siap untuk memainkan perannya malam ini. Pemuda itu memasang senyum tipis lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepada Soojung.

"Oh Sehun – kekasih Jongin," ujarnya dengan nada bangga serta lantang, membuat beberapa orang melirik ke arah mereka. Jongin menggigit bibir, tidak ingin mendengar bisikan-bisikan di belakangnya.

"Oh, wow.. Jongin kekasihmu tampan juga dan.." Soojung mulai menilai penampilan Sehun yang terbilang berantakan – dengan kemeja berkerah v yang menampilkan dada serta tatonya dan dipadu dengan celana jeans butut. "..seperti bukan tipemu,"

_Ya, memang. _Jongin tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap ke arah Sehun yang kemudian balas menatapnya. Mereka saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya. Oke, Sehun memang tampan. Tapi, sungguh, dia bukan tipenya.

"Soojung-ssi, aku dan Sehun ke dalam dulu, oke?"

"Oke! Nanti, kita bertemu lagi, Jongin-ah,"

"Ah, oke?" Jongin segera menarik Sehun masuk. Sehun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jongin lalu berbisik, "Dia menyukaimu tuh,"

"Lalu? Aku saja tidak ingat dia siapa," ujar Jongin menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dimana Chanyeol?

"Dia cantik," bisik Sehun lagi. Jongin beralih menatapnya dan Sehun hanya nyengir membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Jadi, dimana mantan kekasihmu itu?" bisik Sehun lagi. Ia ikut memperhatikan sekelilingnya sekalipun ia tidak tahu siapa mantan kekasih Jongin.

Jongin berusaha mencari Chanyeol di tengah puluhan orang yang berdiri mengerumuninya. Ketika, ia menemukan Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa bersama Kyungsoo dan.. apa itu Taemin? Jongin menyipitkan matanya dan benar itu Taemin! Oh, jadi dia berkhianat sekarang?

Jongin langsung menarik Sehun tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Sehun hanya diam membiarkan Jongin melakukan apapun yang dia mau. "Hai, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Taemin!" Jongin nyaris menjerit di hadapan mereka bertiga. Ia menarik senyum lebar dan mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap lengan Sehun.

"Jongin? Kau datang!" Taemin bersorak, lupa kalau usianya sudah menginjaki tahap seperempat abad.

"Tumben," Kyungsoo bergumam tampak terganggu oleh kehadiran Jongin.

Haha, Jongin ingin tertawa di hadapan muka Kyungsoo agar dia tahu betapa bahagianya ia sekarang. Jongin beralih melirik Chanyeol yang masih terperangah menatapnya. "Oh, iya, ini kekasihku – Oh Sehun,"

"Hai," Sehun menarik senyum terbaiknya. Ia terlihat tenang dan begitu natural. "Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua," ujarnya sopan. Jongin meliriknya sedikit tidak percaya lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah puas. Rasakan itu Park Chanyeol!

"Kekasihmu tampan, Jongin-ah!" puji Taemin. Sementara, Kyungsoo mendengus cukup keras. Ia tidak perduli kalau Jongin mendengarnya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum lalu kembali melirik Sehun. Dan kala itu, Jongin melihat seorang Oh Sehun yang berbeda. Sehun balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berhasil membuat lutut Jongin menjadi lemah serta nafasnya tertahan. Sehun menatapnya seolah-olah mereka memang benar sepasang kekasih. Jongin terpaku dan ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, sekalipun ia ingin serta ia tahu ini salah.

"Ehem," Chanyeol sengaja berdeham membuat kedua pria itu sadar dan saling mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing.

Sehun belum pernah menatap kliennya seperti ia menatap Jongin barusan. Tatapan itu jelas berbeda dan bahkan diri Sehun sendiri pun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa melakukan itu. Apa aktingnya semakin membaik? Atau mungkin.. ada hal lain? Sehun berusaha untuk fokus namun jujur saja hal ini cukup menganggunya.

"Jongin, kau tahu kalau aku dan Kyungsoo-"

"Ya, aku tahu," potong Jongin seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ia tahu kalau Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah bertunangan sekarang. Chanyeol mengundang Jongin ke acara pertunangannya dengan Kyungsoo. Namun, Jongin tidak datang karena ia memilih untuk menyibukkan dirinya di kantor, berusaha untuk tegar dan tidak menangis di hadapan karyawannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu karena-"

"Bulan depan kita akan menikah di New York!" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan wajah bahagia. Chanyeol beralih menatapnya lalu menganggukkan kepala. Ia terlihat sama bahagianya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Ya, seperti kata Kyungsoo, sebentar lagi kita akan menikah,"

"Oh," Jongin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Pikirannya membeku begitupun dengan tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar ingin berlari pulang sekarang. Seharusnya, ia tidak datang ke acara sialan ini sehingga ia tidak perlu mendengar berita ini terucap langsung dari mulut Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Sehun sadar akan situasi yang Jongin hadapi sekarang. Ia mungkin tidak tahu persis seperti apa rasanya. Namun, setidaknya ia tahu kalau rasanya pasti sakit sekali. Melihat seseorang yang pernah kau cintai akhirnya akan hidup bahagia bersama orang lain, sementara kau harus menyewa seseorang untuk dijadikan teman kencan ke acara reuni seperti ini. Sehun menghela nafas. Ia harus segera membawa Jongin menjauh dari ketiga orang ini.

"Um, Jongin-ah, aku baru ingat kalau ibumu menelpon tadi siang," ujar Sehun membuat Jongin melirik ke arahnya, tidak mengerti. Sehun menggerak-gerakan matanya berusaha memberi kode. "Katanya, dia ingin mengajak kita makan malam bersama,"

Jongin terlihat bingung. Namun, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh,"

"Jadi, sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang," ujar Sehun lagi.

"Oke," Jongin menatap ke arah ketiga temannya. Kemudian, menarik senyum terakhir sebelum akhirnya dia pamit. "Kau bisa mengirim undangan pernikahanmu ke alamat kantorku, Chanyeol-ah," ujarnya sebelum dia melangkah keluar aula bersama Sehun.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala dan ia tersenyum. Seulas senyuman yang kembali menyakiti hati Jongin. Jika memang Chanyeol bahagia bersama Kyungsoo. Jongin akan belajar untuk merelakannya meski ia tahu pasti akan sulit sekali.

Chanyeol adalah cinta pertamanya. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk melupakannya. Cinta pertama berbeda dari cinta-cinta yang lainnya. Ia akan selalu mengingat debaran-debaran itu serta seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya dan lalu wajah Chanyeol akan kembali terbayang. Mengingatkan Jongin betapa bahagianya mereka dahulu. Membangkitkan kenangan yang Jongin pendam lama di dalam pikirannya.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya terhadap lengan Sehun. Lalu, ia mulai menjauh dan berlagak seolah mereka tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Sehun berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, tidak ingin keceplosan menanyakan hal-hal yang bodoh.

Ia sudah biasa melihat kliennya patah hati seperti ini. Terkadang, mereka meminta Sehun untuk menemani mereka sebentar di klub, sekedar untuk bercerita dan Sehun hanya bisa mendengarkan. Mereka tidak meminta solusi serta Sehun juga enggan memberikan solusi. Karena sesungguhnya ia tidak perduli. Asalkan dirinya dibayar, Sehun mau saja mendengarkan keluhan mereka sampai subuh.

Namun, dalam kasus ini.. ia tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin, yang tampak seperti zombie, mengendarai mobilnya sendirian. Bisa saja, karena terlalu depresi Jongin malah sengaja menabrakan mobilnya ke bahu jalan! Dan Sehun, yang merupakan orang terakhir yang Jongin lihat malam ini, akan dicurigai atau bahkan dituduh sebagai pembunuh Jongin.

Oke, mungkin Sehun sedikit berlebihan soal itu. Jongin tidak terlihat seperti orang depresi yang siap mati hanya karena mantan kekasihnya sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang," Sehun mencegah Jongin masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia menahan pintu mobil Jongin dengan satu tangannya.

Jongin menatapnya sejenak lalu memutar matanya. "Terserah," ia menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada Sehun.

Jongin beranjak ke sisi lain mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Sementara, Sehun sudah berada di dalam mobil mulai menyalakan mesin. "Kau tidak akan menangis atau-"

Diluar dugaan Sehun, Jongin malah tertawa keras. Dan kemudain, air mata mulai jatuh menetes semantara tawanya masih terdengar. "Tidak akan, Sehun-ssi,"

Sehun menatapnya sejenak dan entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk tiba-tiba menarik Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. Ini adalah hal kedua yang belum pernah ia lakukan kepada kliennya dan hanya ia lakukan kepada Jongin seorang.

Jongin sendiri pun tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun bertindak seperti ini. Namun, ia tidak bisa menyia-nyiakan bahu Sehun. Sehingga, ia mulai menangis keras di dalam pelukannya. Tidak perduli kalau Sehun adalah orang asing yang baru dikenalnya.

Malam itu.. Jongin pikir adalah malam pertama dan terakhir ia bertemu dengan Sehun. Namun, sepertinya dugaan Jongin salah.

.

.

* * *

Rin's note :

WOW.. Ini prolog terpanjang yang pernah aku tuliss.. and anyways, kalau ada readersku yang juga baca ff Parifilia plus Bitter Kiss ku.. aku cuma mau bilang kalau kayaknya dua ff itu bakal hiatus dulu.. sekalipun aku bukan Baekhyun stan ato chanbaek shipper, aku cukup kaget sama berita itu tuh.. rasanya feelku hilang setelah tahu Baekhyun udah ada yang punya dan rasanya imajinasiku menton gak bisa bebas seperti dulu lagi pas ngebayangin baekhyun..

So, aku harap kalian ngerti dan kasih waktu aku beberapa hari aja..

And plus, pernah nggak sih kalian ngebayangin bad boy Sehun yang bertato gitu? OMFG, aku lagi kebanyak baca ff Larry jadi kayak gini deh.. kena efek cowok-cowok bad boy bertato kkk.. and older!Jongin everyoneee.. age gap-nya lumayan jauh ya

And I'll promise to make their relationship more realistic..


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 : SOMEBODY TO YOU**

* * *

_I used to wanna be _

_Living like there's only me_

_And now I spend my time_

_Thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind_

Suara Jongdae yang terdengar sempurna membawakan _single _baru _band indie _mereka memenuhi seisi bar. Sehun yang sedang fokus memainkan gitarnya menjadi sedikit terganggu konsentrasinya karena ia tidak menyangka kalau lirik yang ditulisnya sebulan yang lalu menjadi begitu cocok dengan situasinya sekarang. Wajah pria itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

_I used to be so tough  
Never really gave enough  
And then you caught my eye  
Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike _

Sehun dapat mendengar suara jeritan fans dari bawah panggung. Ia juga dapat mendengar bisikan penuh kekaguman yang dilontarkan beberapa gadis untuknya atau untuk Minhyuk, yang sedaritadi melemparkan _wink _ke arah mereka. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Minhyuk si _drummer _memang seperti itu.

_Look at me now__  
__I'm falling__  
__Can't even talk, still stuttering__  
__This ground of mine keeps shaking__  
__Oh oh oh now_

Sehun memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak terbiasa melihat kerumunan orang yang berkumpul untuk menontonnya atau _band-_nya. Sehun lebih nyaman seperti ini. Menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan membiarkan jemarinya bekerja menciptakan alunan melodi untuk mengiringi Jongdae, si vokalis.

Kening Sehun mengerut. Wajah pria itu kembali menerornya. Membuat perhatiannya terpecah belah serta konsentrasinya membuyar. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya dan menatap kosong kerumunan di hadapannya.

_Look at me now__  
__I'm falling_

_Am I falling? _Sehun bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Sudah dua minggu ini, ia tidak mendengar kabar dari Jongin dan pria itu juga tidak kembali untuk menggunakan jasanya. Dan selama dua minggu itu juga, bayangan dirinya selalu menghantui Sehun. Mengganggunya setiap saat membuat Sehun sempat berpikir beberapa kali kalau mungkin ia merindukannya.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar lalu beberapa detik kemudian seorang gadis menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu, "Jongin-ah, mau makan siang bersama?"

Jongin melirik ke arahnya dan tersenyum kecil. Ia segera bangkit seraya menyambar jaketnya yang tersampir di atas sofa. "Jooyeon _noona_, kukira kau masih mengambil cuti. Bagaimana keadaanmu, eoh?" Jongin menutup pintu kantornya dan mulai memperhatikan gadis itu dari puncak kepalanya sampai ujung sepatunya. Gadis itu terlihat lebih sehat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku sudah lebih sehat kan kelihatannya?" Jooyeon berkacak pinggang, sengaja berpose di hadapan Jongin. Jongin nyengir melihat gayanya.

"Jadi, kita mau makan siang dimana?" Jongin menggenggam tangan Jooyeon. Ia tidak perduli kalau tindakannya akan menimbulkan prasangka lain dimata karyawan lainnya. Lagipula, Jooyeon juga tidak keberatan dengan tindakannya yang terbilang amat biasa ini.

Jooyeon sudah Jongin anggap sebagai kakak perempuan kandungnya sendiri. Mereka adalah teman dari kecil. Jongin mengenal Jooyeon jauh sebelum ia bertemu dengan Luhan. Sehingga, ikatan diantara mereka tentunya jauh lebih erat dari apapun. Keluarga Jongin saja sudah menganggap Jooyeon sebagai anggota keluarga mereka juga. Ibu Jongin sering mendesak anaknya untuk mengajak Jooyeon berkencan atau membawa hubungan mereka kejenjang yang lebih serius. Namun, Jongin tidak pernah menganggap Jooyeon lebih dari sekedar saudaranya. Ya, dia memang menyaangi gadis ini. Tetapi, ia tidak mencintainya seperti ia mencintai Chanyeol dulu. Jongin tidak ingin memaksakan hatinya dan melukai gadis sebaik Jooyeon.

"Di tempat biasa saja," jawab gadis itu.

Jongin mengangguk sembari menarik senyum lagi. Mungkin, seluruh karyawan di kantornya mengira ia dan Jooyeon adalah sepasang kekasih. Beberapa kali ia berusaha untuk membantah mereka namun sepertinya tidak ada yang menghiraukan bantahannya itu. Mereka tetap berpikir kalau Jongin dan Jooyeon adalah sepasang kekasih yang paling serasi di kantor mereka. Setiap memikirkannya, Jongin jadi merasa lelah sendiri. Ia menghela nafas cukup panjang, membuat perhatian Jooyeon tertuju padanya.

"Ada apa, eoh? _Rough day?_" gadis itu mulai memijat pelan bahu Jongin.

Jongin melirik ke arahnya sekilas lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu,"

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?" Jooyeon berusaha menahan seringainya. Ternyata, gadis ini tidak jauh berbeda dari Luhan.

"Kau dan Luhan sama saja," Jongin menggeram frustasi. Lagi-lagi, ia menghela nafas. "Kau tahu, sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu, Luhan menyewakanku kencan bohongan hanya untuk pamer di depan Chanyeol. Dan hasilnya, oke, mungkin Chanyeol terkesan dengan kencanku malam itu. Tapi, akhirnya tetap saja aku yang berlari pergi dari pesta itu. Kau tahu kenapa? Ya, karena berita pernikahan sialan itu!"

Jooyeon berhenti melangkah tampak terkejut. Mereka berada di pinggir jalan pusat Kota Seoul sekarang, yang letaknya masih berada di kawasan kantor mereka. Jongin mengikuti dirinya dan mata Jooyeon menyipit tajam. "Memangnya kau pergi ke acara apa?"

"Acara reuni kuliah,"

"Dan kau tidak mengajakku?" Jooyeon memasang ekspresi terlukanya membuat Jongin merasa tidak enak. Sadar bahwa Jongin masuk ke dalam perangkapnya, Jooyeon langsung terbahak keras. Ia memukul lengan Jongin pelan. "Kau memang tidak pernah berubah! Ayo, kita makan!" Jooyeon menarik Jongin masuk ke dalam salah satu restoran favorit gadis itu. Jongin hanya terdiam mengamatinya. Jooyeon memang gadis yang.. _well _berbeda dari gadis lainnya.

Coba saja, Jongin menyukainya dari dulu dan bukannya menyukai orang sebrengsek Chanyeol.

.

.

Setelah latihan _band _mereka selesai, Jongdae yang harus memenuhi pajak jadian sebulannya dengan Sohee terpaksa mentraktir seluruh anggota _band_ di restoran yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan tempat latihan mereka. Jongdae terus memasang wajah murung dan setiap kali Minhyuk menyinggung soal dirinya yang akan memesan seluruh makanan di restoran tersebut, Jongdae langsung menggeram kesal. Sehun hanya geleng kepala, sedangkan Minseok sama sekali tidak perduli dengan mereka. Ia hanya memperdulikan perutnya yang kembali berbunyi.

"Sehun-ah, kau cari meja. Biar kami bertiga yang memesan makanan," perintah Minhyuk sembari menyeringai. _Si brengsek itu pasti sengaja_. Sehun menatapnya tajam namun tidak berargumen dan memilih untuk menurutinya saja.

Ia berbalik mencari meja kosong untuk mereka berempat. Dan tanpa dirinya sadari, matanya berhenti tertuju pada seorang pria yang duduk di samping kaca restoran. Pria itu sedang tertawa dan seorang wanita yang duduk di sebrangnya ikut tertawa kemudian. Sehun mengenali pria itu. Itu pria yang mengganggu pikirannya selama beberapa minggu ini!

"Hei, _man_, kau yang pesan saja deh. Jongdae ngambek padaku. Aku tidak jadi pesan yang macam-macam," Minhyuk mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Sehun. "Sehun! Kau dengar, tidak?" Minhyuk berteriak tepat di samping telinganya. Beberapa pengunjung restoran melirik ke arah mereka penasaran. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang mengenali siapa kedua pemuda itu. Dalam hati, Minhyuk amat menyesali perbuatannya dan mulai menyalahkan kebodohan Sehun.

Untungnya, Jongin duduk jauh dari tempat Sehun berdiri. Sehingga, pria itu tidak mendengar suara teriakan menyebalkan Minhyuk. Sehun menggigit bibir. Ia harus melakukan apa sekarang? Menyapa Jongin yang mungkin saja sedang berkencan dengan kekasihnya?

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" merasa aneh karena seorang Oh Sehun terpaku di tengah jalan dan terlihat benar-benar idiot, Minhyuk mulai mencari tahu penyebab Sehun tertegun seperti itu. "Ah, jadi karena dia," Minhyuk berteriak keras sembari menunjuk gadis yang duduk di sebrang Jongin. Kali ini, barulah Jongin melirik ke arahnya dan Sehun amat berterimakasih kepada Minhyuk yang untungnya sudah tidak menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah gadis itu.

Diluar dugaan Sehun, Jongin tampak sama terkejutnya saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Apa pria itu juga merasa gugup seperti dirinya? Sehun mulai berharap di dalam hatinya. "Ayo, kita dekati gadis itu!" sebelum Sehun sempat protes, Minhyuk langsung menarik dirinya mendekat ke arah meja Jooyeon dan Jongin.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya persis saat Sehun melakukannya juga. Mereka berdua tampak sama-sama gugup dan wajah Sehun mulai memucat seperti Jongin. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa teman Sehun berjalan ke arah dirinya dan Jooyeon. Dan fakta bahwa Sehun berada di belakang pemuda itu, masih menatap dirinya, membuat Jongin semakin gugup. Ia mulai merasakan getaran aneh di dalam dirinya serta perasaan tidak asing di dalam perutnya. Apa mungkin ini adalah efek dari perasaan malu yang dirasakannya sekarang? atau mungkin.. ini efek dari perasaan lain? Jongin menggigit bibirnya semakin keras. Ia tidak perduli kalau nanti bibirnya akan berdarah.

Jooyeon yang menyadari perubahan sikap Jongin langsung berbalik menoleh ke belakang, menatap ke arah dua orang pemuda yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Salah seorang pemuda menarik senyum lebar kepadanya dan yang satunya lagi masih menatap Jongin intens.

"Halo, _noona_! Aku dan temanku, yang sedaritadi memperhatikanmu ini, ingin memberikanmu tiket pertunjukan _band _kami besok malam di Skylight Club. Kau boleh mengajak temanmu kalau mau," Minhyuk melirik Jongin sekilas lalu kembali menatap gadis cantik di hadapannya. Kali ini, ia akui selera Sehun lumayan juga. Minhyuk mulai berpikir untuk mendekati gadis itu kalau Sehun memperbolehkannya.

Dan tampaknya Sehun tidak keberatan sama sekali, karena seluruh fokus pemuda itu hanya tertuju kepada Jongin seorang. Tapi, tentu saja Minhyuk terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Minhyuk merogoh saku celananya dan memberikan dua tiket pertunjukan _The Traitor_. Jooyeon tidak begitu menyukai _band indie _tetapi adik laki-lakinya, Jaehyun, sangat menyukai aliran musik rock sehingga ia merasa familiar dengan nama _band _ini. "_Thanks_?"

"Ya, sama-sama," jawab Minhyuk dengan senyum sumringah.

Sehun dan Jongin masih saling menatap. Keduanya enggan untuk bicara atau bahkan saling menyapa. Padahal, Sehun sudah merencankan obrolan singkat di dalam pikirannya. Namun, entah mengapa bibirnya membeku dan ia hanya bisa menatap Jongin sampai Minhyuk menariknya ke meja yang baru saja diduduki Jongdae dan Minseok.

Jongin menggerakkan mulutnya, berkata _bye _meski tidak bersuara. Sehun masih menatapnya namun kali ini dia menarik senyum dan balas berkata _bye_.

Jongin membalas senyumnya dan ketika Jooyeon menanyakan apa dia mengenal salah satu dari antara pemuda itu. Jongin menjawab, "Tidak. Apa aku terlihat seperti penggemar _band indie_?"

.

.

"Halo?"

"Luhan _hyung_,"

"Oh Sehun," Luhan membalasnya dengan nada suara yang cukup menyebalkan. Sehun memutar bola matanya sekalipun Luhan tidak melihatnya. "Ada apa, eoh?"

"Aku mau minta nomor Jongin _hyung_," jawab Sehun _to-the-point_. Ia paling tidak suka berbasa-basi dulu setiap menginginkan sesuatu yang orang lain miliki. Kesannya memang tidak sopan. Tetapi, siapa yang perduli?

"Dasar," Luhan mendengus lalu mulai menyebutkan nomor Jongin sudah ia hafal dikepalanya. Ini efek dari Jongin yang selalu memintanya menelpon duluan dengan alasan dia sedang sibuk padahal aslinya pria itu selalu saja kehabisan pulsa. Luhan mendengus sekali lagi.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_," dan dengan kurang ajarnya, Sehun langsung memutus panggilan tersebut. Setidaknya, ia berkata terima kasih. Jadi, sebaiknya sekarang.. ia mempersiapkan diri untuk menelpon Jongin yang mungkin sudah pulang dari kantornya. Sehun melirik ke arah jam di dinding kamarnya. Sudah hampir jam tujuh malam. Perut Sehun berbunyi tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan di dalam kamarnya. _Sialan, ia butuh makan disaat seperti ini? _Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Ia berjala keluar dari kamarnya dan seperti dugaannya, sepi. Minseok pasti sedang pergi makan malam dengan kekasihnya. _Damn, kenapa mereka tidak mengajakku? _Sehun sedang dilanda penyakit _miskin _sekarang. Ia harus membayar uang kuliahnya besok. Orangtuanya belum mengirim uang jadi ia harus memakai tabungannya dulu – yang ia kumpulkan dari honor _band _serta _rented boyfriend _itu. Sehun duduk di sofa ruang tengah benar-benar kelaparan. Tanpa perlu mengecek isi kulkas, ia sudah tahu kalau hanya ada berbotol-botol air putih di dalam sana.

Sehun kembali memainkan ponselnya dan menimbang-nimbang apa ia harus menelpon Jongin sekarang. Tanpa dirinya sadari, jarinya menyentuh tanda _call _dan beberapa detik kemudian suara Jongin terdengar dari sebrang sana.

"_Halo?_"

"Hah? Oh, halo?" _fuck, _ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa!

"Ini siapa?"

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, "Umm, ini.. Oh Sehun,"

"_Oh, Sehun_," suara Jongin perlahan berubah.. menjadi tidak seramah sebelumnya.

"Bukan, Oh, Sehun tapi Oh Sehun,"

Tiba-tiba, suara tawa terdengar dari sebrang sana. Sehun nyaris membanting ponselnya karena, entahlah, membuat Jongin tertawa membuat dirinya merasa senang sekali. Seperti ada kembang api yang meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya sekarang. "_Dasar bodoh_," bisik Jongin namun Sehun dapat mendengarnya.

"Hei, aku dengar!"

"_Oh, maaf_," lalu suara tawa kecil Jongin terdengar lagi. Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa rasa lapar akan makanannya berganti menjadi rasa lapar akan.. Jongin. Sehun cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. _What the fuck_? Kenapa ia jadi mesum begini, eoh? Apa virus Minhyuk mulai menular padanya?

"Kau sudah pulang?" apa ia sedang berbasa-basi sekarang? kening Sehun mengerut. Sepertinya, iya.

"_Belum. Hari ini aku lembur_," Sehun dapat membayangkan Jongin yang kelelahan di sebrang sana.

"Oh. Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku menelponmu dan tahu nomormu darimana?"

Sejenak, Jongin terdiam sebrang sana. "_Anehnya, aku tidak penasaran sama sekali, Oh Sehun-ssi_,"

"Oh, oke," entah kenapa, ada perasaan kecewa yang mulai meredupkan kebahagiannya. Ugh, kenapa dirinya jadi aneh begini? Apa jangan-jangan.. ini efek dari jatuh cinta?

"_Mungkin, aku tidak bisa datang ke pertunjukanmu besok. Tapi, well, akan kuusahakan," _kata Jongin berhasil mengembalikan euforia ke dalam diri Sehun.

"Benarkah?"

"_Hm,"_

"Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan pergi ke kantormu dan menciummu di depan seluruh karyawan kantormu," Sehun menyeringai dan persetan dengan virus mesum Minhyuk yang kini menjangkit dirinya.

"_Oke- Eh! Kau bilang apa barusan? Oh Sehu-"_

Dan Sehun langsung memutuskan sambungan telpon.

.

.

* * *

Rin's note : sorry for short updateee.. hari ini aku benar-benar marathon update fanfic lol


End file.
